Sadistic Seductress
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala...of course! The beautiful but haughty Queen of Jovian has apparently seduced ObiWan and convinced him to be her King, unless Padmé has anything to say about it. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Senator Padmé Amidala sat in the Jedi Temple Briefing Room struggling to appear calm, but knew she was failing. She forced her eyes to return to their normal size and closed her gaping mouth as the shimmering holomessage played out again in front of her and then flickered to a stop.

The two Jedi Masters watching her waited in silence, respectfully allowing the stunning news the message had delivered enough time to sink in.

Slowly, the young woman peeled her gaze away from where the holographic image of Obi-Wan Kenobi had been standing just a moment before and she turned to stare at Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

Could her ears have just possibly heard what she thought they did? Maybe if she spoke it out loud, she would awaken herself from this nightmare – or the Jedi now staring at her would inform her that her own ears had deceived her.

"Obi-Wan…" she could hardly bring herself to repeat the words of the brief message, her voice revealing her bewilderment. "Is leaving the Jedi Order….to marry Queen Iviana? Obi-Wan….will be King of Jovian?"

She continued watching the sullen faces across from her, praying against all hope that they would tell her she had been mistaken. But a slight nod of Mace's head and the words the Jedi Master spoke made her stomach churn with a sudden irrepressible nausea.

"It appears so, senator." Mace's tone was low and Yoda's expression was as equally calm, obviously attempting to soothe the turmoil of emotions that Padmé knew was being expressed in her face. She closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her nerves.

How had this happened? Obi-Wan had gone on a routine diplomatic mission just two months ago to Jovian to investigate the planet's qualifications in order to accept their plea for admission to the Republic.

It was routine, except for one thing. The haughty and proud Queen of Jovian had insisted that Obi-Wan come alone, leaving his teenage padawan, Anakin, behind at the Jedi Temple.

She had met the Queen herself at the diplomatic dinner and dance thrown in her honor during her brief stay on Coruscant. The woman was quite rude, but beautiful with her long black hair and icy blue eyes. In fact, she was quite stunning, but not so much so that Padmé had thought her capable of seducing Obi-Wan away from the Jedi. That was impossible…wasn't it?

Padmé silently reflected back to the formal dinner. She must have missed something...

* * *

AN: Cover for this story on my website (covers): see My Profile for a link. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The previously empty and echoing expanse of the Galactic Senate Banquet Hall and Ballroom was soon filled with animated voices of all languages and bodies of all shapes and sizes.

Senator Amidala strolled into the room with Dormé, her assistant at her side, a wide diplomatic smile plastered to her face. She had a feeling it was going to be one of those evenings where she went home with a sore mouth due to excessive amounts of smiling. But it could not be helped. She was a young senator, the new kid on the block so to speak, and this was her first diplomatic reception to attend.

Padmé looked around the room for her first conversational victim, but her smile quickly turned genuine as a friendly face appeared amidst the sea of senators and other dignitaries. A Jedi Knight was approaching and she had never seen a more wonderfully relieving sight.

Placing a kiss upon her cheek and holding her hands firmly in a warm greeting, Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned forward slightly to speak low in her ear. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Although you could be a real friend and sneak me out that balcony over there."

"Then you would miss the opportunity of meeting some very interesting people!" Obi-Wan responded as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a hoverdroid waiter passing by. "Here. Maybe this will help."

Padmé graciously took the glass and sipped the cool, bubbling liquid, noting the teasing sparkle in Obi-Wan's eye. She had seen that look many times before and it usually meant trouble – for her.

The Jedi appeared quite comfortable at these type of functions, but Padmé would much rather be at home curled up with a good novel or watching a decent holovid…or spending the evening alone in the company of the best friend she had ever known -- the handsome young knight standing next to her.

Their friendship had come on gradually, meeting almost four years ago on Naboo during the Trade Federation's attempt to take over her planet. He was so much younger then, and naïve, she remembered with a grin as she sipped at her drink, watching Obi-Wan glance about the crowd. He had supported her when she had decided to accept a position on Coruscant as senator, and even had helped her move into her apartment. He offered his friendship readily and Padmé had accepted it gratefully. She missed Naboo and her family.

"Look. There's Senator Elsah'sai'moro. They say she's fourteen months pregnant."

"Is that so?" Padmé looked across the crowded room to the calico-furred, double-horned female, noting a slightly bulging abdomen.

Obi-Wan once more leaned close to her ear. "And they also say it is_ not_ her mate's child."

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé playfully jerked at the sleeve of his brown tunic, took another sip and then leaned slightly toward him. "Then whose is it?"

She watched Obi-Wan's eyes move across the room to a pair of beings standing next to one of the banquet tables. One of them she recognized as a tall humanoid that ran errands in the senate building and the other was an Ithorian male, Senator Bendon.

"You mean that young man talking to Senator Bendon?" She asked incredulously, but noted Obi-Wan shaking his head, with a small comical grin on his face. She then looked to the tall Ithorian with his t-shaped domed head.

"I know what you're thinking." Obi-Wan teased as he placed his empty glass down on the table behind them.

"You most certainly do not." Padmé teased back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You are wondering about the mechanics of such a pairing." Obi-Wan enjoyed watching Padmé's face blush slightly.

"I was thinking no such thing!" She had actually been wondering at what had attracted two such obviously different species.

"Well, I know one thing you are thinking, anyway." Obi-Wan continued, matching Padmé's posture. "You are thinking you would love to get out of here, go home, curl up on your couch and watch a good holovid."

_Hit it on the head Kenobi_. The man was getting to know her almost _too_ well. Padmé grinned back at him and then turned her attention, along with everyone else's in the room to the doorway of the grand banquet hall.

"Looks like it's too late for escape, Senator. Her comes our honored guest."

The crowd automatically hushed as the elegant form of a woman appeared and slowly made her way across the floor. Her gown of shimmersilk appeared white at first, but as she moved, it seemed to change to blue. The gown itself was studded all over with small crystals, maybe even diamonds, Padmé realized. It hung snug to the Queen's figure – almost too snug, she conceded. There wasn't much about the woman's voluptuous body that was left to guess about. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark, and also adorned with small shimmering stones, but it was her eyes that caught your attention. They were light blue, almost the color of ice and attractively adorned with dark kohl and glittering makeup. Her appearance was like looking into the face of a moon.

The woman most definitely was stunning, and it took a moment for the crowd to begin their conversations once more, several senators rushing to their guest's side in order to introduce themselves. Padmé stayed where she was.

Obi-Wan kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Time to mingle." He said smoothly and then moved away in the opposite direction of the Queen of Jovian.

Padmé continued to nurse her champagne, occasionally striking up conversation with various senators in passing, or speaking with Dormé, but never completely taking her concentration away from the striking royal guest that was milling about the hall.

She turned to place her empty glass on the table next to Obi-Wan's discarded one and was surprised when she turned back around to be face to face with the so-called moon goddess.

"Queen Iviana. It is a pleasure to meet you." Padmé curtsied and bowed her head respectfully.

"No need for pleasantries, Senator Amidala. I understand you were once a Queen yourself."

Her voice was low and cultured and Padmé watched silently as she motioned away the two bodyguards in her attendance with a flick of her hand.

"Do you find Coruscant to your liking?"

"Actually, I find your planet dreadfully dull."

Padmé eyebrows flinched up and down quickly in response. She had never heard anyone admit to Coruscant as being dull.

"I was hoping to make your aquaintance however, to possibly improve my evening."

Padmé listened intently to the Queen, not understanding in the least what she could be talking about. How would meeting a young new female senator improve her evening?

"I noticed you talking to a man when I arrived." Both pairs of eyes scanned the room and found Obi-Wan laughing with Senator Vordu, and if Padmé knew Vordu, which she did, he had more than likely just told his favorite joke, the one about the Mon Calamari, Neimoidian and Rothian walking into a spacebar – the one that she was sure Obi-Wan had heard at least a dozen times. She smiled as Obi-Wan clapped the senator firmly on the back, chuckling loudly, before moving away. The Jedi was definitely a negotiator.

"That's Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi Knight."

"He's exquisite."

Padmé's eyebrows once more arched in surprise. _Exquisite? _

"Are you two lovers?"

Padmé attempted to contain either a strangled cough or a laugh. She couldn't decide which one was trying to escape her. "We're close friends, your highness."

"I see." The queen purred.

"No. I don't think you do." Padmé responded curtly, causing the queen's eyebrows to arch this time. "Obi-Wan is a Jedi Knight and has taken his vows. His sole duty and dedication is to the Jedi Order."

"Do these vows include celibacy?"

Once recovered from the shock of such a blunt question, Padmé wished to say yes, but she was actually unsure. She had never asked. It had been rumored that Jedi were indeed celibate, having essentially 'married' the Jedi Order, but she honestly didn't know.

"I'm not sure if they involve that necessarily," she attempted to explain, "but he is devoted to the Jedi, and one of their best knights." She ended proudly.

"Well he certainly is the best-looking one."

To that, Padmé did have to agree, but she wasn't about to admit it outloud, especially to this rather rude queen.

"Would you like to meet him?" Padmé almost bit her tongue on the words, but decorum and diplomacy had taken over and she did not want to match their guest's rudeness. The woman was here for the sole purpose of submitting a plea for her planet's admission to the Republic. Her opinions and personality should not have any bearing – but Padmé could not help but discover she was creating quite a dislike for the Queen of Jovian.

"Why yes, that would be divine."

The pair moved through the crowded hall, occasionally stopping for introductions, finally coming up to Obi-Wan who had his back turned to them, obviously skimming through the ravished banquet table for a morsel that had been left behind.

"Obi-Wan." She smiled warmly at him as he turned around. "This is Queen Iviana of Jovian. She wishes to make your aquaintance."

"I'm flattered." Obi-Wan replied before taking the queen's offered hand and placing a gentle kiss the pale knuckles.

"It is I who is flattered. I have never met a Jedi Knight before, particularly one so handsome."

The queen did not hesitate in grabbing ahold of Obi-Wan's arm and guiding him away from the banquet table, and away from Padmé who was no longer smiling – a stern glare now revealed on her face as she watched the queen manipulate Obi-Wan onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"No thank you Senator Darsana. I have no intention on dancing tonight."

Padmé watched the rather short Anselmi being wriggle his way back through the crowd.

"Now why would you turn down an offer to dance, mi'lady?" Dormé piped up from beside her.

"Because his tentacles always end up in the most… inappropriate places." Padmé replied quietly as the two women shared a short laugh.

"Well it appears that Jedi Kenobi intends on dancing most of the evening." Dormé noted, and the two glanced back out onto the dance floor from their seated positions where numerous couples were sweeping around to a moderate tempo.

"Yes, it appears he does." Padmé responded, unable to disguise her dissatisfaction. "This is his third dance in a row...with the same partner." Padmé grabbed her second glass of champagne from a passing waiter and gulped it quickly.

"The Queen does appear to be monopolizing our Jedi friend, doesn't she?" Dormé added, glancing sideways to Padmé, noting the look of irritation on her employer's face.

To Padmé's surprise, Dormé reached over and took the long-stemmed glass from her hand, giving her a slight nudge in the back. "Then do something about it. Go cut in."

"I…I couldn't." Padmé stammered. "It wouldn't be appropriate."

_Or would it? Why not_? _Why shouldn't a Jedi dance with a senator? She and Obi-Wan were just friends, and she would be doing him a favor. _

Padmé surveyed the room and indeed there was Master Mace Windu dancing with Senator Risi.

"Okay. I will."

She stood and confidently maneuvered her way through the spinning couples, tapping Queen Iviana quickly on the shoulder before they had the opportunity to move away.

"Excuse me, your highness. I believe the Chancellor wishes to speak to you."

Padmé did not miss the hint of disappointment that momentarily flashed across the Queen's face, but smiled triumphantly as the Queen excused herself from Obi-Wan's side and moved toward Palpatine, who had stationed himself at the drinks table on the far side of the large room.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan stated with a grin as his hand moved to Padmé's waist, keeping her just at arm's length as they began moving to the moderately paced rhythm. Within just a few steps however, the music stopped and a much slower tune began. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan hesitantly, but smiled gently as he drew her closer to him, their bodies pressed lightly together.

"You don't need to thank me, Obi-Wan. That's what friends are for."

Padmé stared up into the face she had come to know so well over the past few years. She was only vaguely aware that they were moving in perfect rhythm across the floor, her mind not on the music or their movements, but focused on the eyes that were transfixed upon her.

Did his eyes always have those flecks of white in them? She had become aware that Obi-Wan's eye color indeed changed according to his mood. Tonight, they were definitely blue, and Padmé wondered what mood they reflected.

"You're friendship means more to me than any other I've ever had Padmé."

Padmé felt a slight blush rise across her chest, attributing the rise of her body temperature and increase of her heart rate to probably being so unaccustomed to dancing.

"I feel the same Obi-Wan." She returned the compliment genuinely and was rewarded with a broad and beautiful smile.

They continued the dance in silence, never taking their eyes away from each other, moving slowly to the beat of the seductive music.

Their dance was cut short however as a high-pitched voice suddenly rose over the crowd, the music screeching to a halt, as well as the couples who had been moving across the dance floor.

Padmé turned in surprise to see Queen Iviana standing on top of the drinks table, a glass held high in her hand over the crowd. "A toast!" She yelled out, and those nearby with glasses held them up over their heads in response.

"A toast to Coruscant and the Republicand allof its beautiful people." The Queen's eyes locked upon Obi-Wan across the room. "I hope that soon we will be able to join together…." She hesitated, continuing to look provactively toward the Jedi Knight who had not yet broken her gaze. "and become allies." The Queen completed her toast and then drank down the beverage with one gulp, taking Palpatine's offered hand and coming down off of the table.

Padmé was aghast at the entire incident and turned to Obi-Wan, noticing his eyes were following the Queen's movements through the crowd.

"She's certainly not shy, is she?" She asked, pulling his attention away from the scene.

"No, she is not." Obi-Wan replied quietly.

And Padmé wondered why that statement would bring such a smile to her friend's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Padmé joined the other senators and members of the Jedi Council in the Senate's main conference room. Queen Iviana was, as usual, the center of attention, seated regally in the middle of the oval chamber, her long dark blue gown studded with glittering diamonds pooling about her feet. Her thick, luxurious ebony hair was swept up with long tendrils framing her narrow features. As opposed to last evening's festivities, the Queen lacked the exuberant amounts of make-up, her eyes merely made up with colorful shadow and liner. However, Padmé noticed, also opposed to last evening, the Queen was donning a diamond stud on the left side of her nose. She scoffed quietly to herself on her perusal, fingering the slim datapad stylus she held in her hand.

The Queen began speaking on behalf of her people and her planet, outlining the various attributes and reasons why they should become a member of the Republic System of Planets. As she voiced her exaggerated opinions about the wonders and beauties of Jovian, Padmé scanned her datascreen, on which was displayed the resources, climate and customs of Jovian.

The planet was the center of a lunar system of planets located just before the Outer Rim. Six months out of their standard ten-month year, their only source of light was the distant sunlit reflection of the large moon which orbited it. The topology of the planet consisted of rocky surfaces, small streams, and rare wooded areas. The planet's main source of income was the mining and trading of crystals found on their moon ; crystals which were supposed to have medicinal qualities. The Jovian claimed that their villages had never suffered even a single cold since discovering these crystals.

That reason alone was what prompted the Senate to accept a plea for admission and to listen to Queen Iviana's detailed and extensive list of reasons why Jovian should be aligned with the Republic.

"Her beauties are unmatched in the universe…" her deep voice droned on.

_Barren is more like it, _Padmé thought to herself, glancing up at the Queen and then once more to her datareader. Due to the lack of sunlight the majority of the two seasons the planet actually experienced, the Jovian people had resorted to creating hothouse environments and used artificial lighting to grow their food and other plants.

And therein lay the true reason behind Queen Iviana's attempts, Padmé discovered. Jovian needed assistance in advancing their agricultural technologies, and Coruscant was a prime example of how to do just that, it being a planet without a single natural patch of ground or source of natural water.

Padmé had basically been ignoring the queen'stedious speech up until the point that she heard her mention the idea of someone from the Republic visiting the planet, at which time her head shot up from her datascreen and she began experiencing a very bad feeling.

"I understand that there are certain protocols that will need to be followed, and that you will possibly want to send some type of liason to experience Jovian for themselves. And I believe that would be acceptable."

Padmé noted several senator's heads bobbing up and down in agreement with the queen's statement.

"On one condition." The queen added, and Padmé quickly turned her attention back to the center of the room.

"That I am allowed to choose from among you who will be coming to Jovian to investigate our world. You see, the Jovian are a simple and trusting people. We must be careful as to what sort of beings they come in contact with. Many of them have never been off-planet."

"That is understandable, your highness." Chancellor Palpatine addressed Iviana. "You will find our Jedi Knights hold the highest levels of decorum and are quite adept to these types of situations. Did you have anyone particular in mind?"

"Why yes, chancellor." The Queen replied, looking quite smug. "I had the pleasure of getting to know one of your knights at the delightful ball last evening -- Obi-Wan Kenobi. I believe that his personality and sense of duty would serve Jovian well."

Padmé shook her hand as hot sparks struck it -- sparks that were shooting out from the pieces of the stylus that now lay broken in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

It had been two days since the banquet and a weary Senator Amidala was exiting her senate offices, attended by her assistant, Dormé.

"Your transport is waiting, Mi'Lady. " Dormé informed her as she eased the velvet cloak acrossthe young woman's shoulders.

"Thank you, Dormé."

The two women walked together toward the transportation hangar.

"It was a long day. Perhaps a nice hot bath will help. When we get home, I'll draw one for you."

"That would be nice, Dormé. Thank you." And although a relaxing bubble bath sounded refreshing, the prospect of it failed to lift her spirits as it usually did.

Padmé continued walking through the hallways silently and solemnly until reaching the transport hangar where her craft awaited to takeshe and Dormé home. Her steps slowed as she noticed that standing next to the loading ramp was a rather handsome Jedi Knight.

"Too tired to walk home?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course not." Padmé replied, taking the offered robed arm before turning her attention to her assistant and bodyguard. "Dormé, you go ahead. I'll be safe and I'll be home soon."

"Yes Mi'Lady." Dormé moved up into the transport ship with a knowing smile on her face.

Safe. That was exactly the way Obi-Wan made her feel, Padmé discovered as they exited the hangar and stepped down the long flight of stairs leading the streets below. Safe and secure, amongst other things she had not quite defined yet.

She glanced to her silent escort as they walked, but her small grin soon disappeared as the memory of tomorrow's events returned. Obi-Wan was leaving for Jovian in the morning, accompanied by that awful Queen.

They walked together along the street, moving away from the senate building, the evening traffic of Coruscant whizzing overhead. She could not hep but notice the discomfort of Obi-Wan's unusual silence. It was as if he were wanting to say something, but for some reason, was finding it difficult. She would have to be the one to break their silence.

"How long do these diplomatic investigations usually take?" She asked him finally.

"I don't expect to be on Jovian for more than a couple of weeks." Obi-Wan replied while they strolled past the towering statues of the Republic founders that lined the walkway.

"I was wondering." She continued, hoping that her question would sound as if it stemmed merely from curiousity. "Why do you think the queen requested this investigation?"

"It follows protocol, although usually a team is sent to a planet wishing for admittance. Anakin is thirteen now and more than capable of going on as mission such as this, where no danger is involved. It would have been a good experience for him."

"Anakin." Padmé repeated. "How is little Ani?" She had begun to regret that she had been unable to visit the boy as she had promised him when they first arrived on Coruscant nearly five years ago, but her duties had kept her extremely busy. In fact, she had barely seen him but once or twice all that time.

"Not little any longer. He's nearly my height."

"Really?" Padmé responded, the surprise revealed in her voice. To her, Anakin would always be that blonde little boy she had met on Tatooine.

They continued walking along the street in silence for a while.

"Obi-Wan? Why do you think the Queen asked that Anakin be left behind?"

"I'm not sure."

Padmé did not miss the look of worry that crossed his bearded face and she squeezed the arm she held more tightly. "I'll look in on him while you're gone Obi-Wan, don't worry."

"Thank you Padmé. He'd like that." Obi-Wan stopped and turned then, meeting her gaze steadily, a warm grin crossing his face that caused the corners of his blue-green eyes to crinkle up in the way that Padmé adored.

"That's what friends are for." Padmé returned his smile and turned, surprisingly disappointed to find that they were now standing in front of her apartment entrance.

"Are you coming up?"

"No. No thank you. I'd best be getting back to the Temple. I leave for Jovian early in the morning."

And with that statement, the joy of his company quickly diminished. "That's right." Padmé frowned.

The silence between them once more neared awkwardness until Obi-Wan hastily leaned forward and brushed her cheek with a kiss.

"You take care. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Padmé took a step toward the entrance, stopped and turned back around, realizing that she was going to miss him, but somehow could not bring herself to utter the words. She continued staring at Obi-Wan in silence, noting his eyebrows raise in anticipation of her words.

_Just say it! _She chastised herself. _Tell him how you feel!_ Her mouth opened, but instead of saying what she wanted to, the words "You be careful" came out instead.

Another charming grin lit his features before Padmé turned and entered her apartment building alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"Senator."

"Huh?" Padmé jerked her head up in response to the deep voice that called her name and found her attention suddenly drawn back to the two Jedi Masters seated in front of her in the briefing room.

"Are you all right?" Mace Windu asked, his dark brow furrowing.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just…thinking."

_Thinking of what a fool I am! Why didn't I tell him how I felt before he left? And if I had, would that have made a difference? Would Obi-Wan have shared similar feelings, promised to return as originally planned and shun Iviana's advances? Because, now that she looked back on it, the woman definitely had had hereye on him from the beginning._

_What had happened on Jovian? She just couldn't understand it. How could that horrid queen possibly claim Obi-Wan's affections?_

Padmé was startled once more out of her introspection by a firm, dark-skinned hand gripping her shoulder as Mace Windu seated himself in the chair directly next to her.

"We understand that this news has come as a shock to you. But I'm afraid there is more that you need to hear."

The look of concern upon her face prompted Mace to continue.

"Master Yoda and I were as surprised as you to receive Knight Kenobi's message. But you need to know that we did not accept his resignation."

Hope lit Padmé's face as she turned to Yoda, who had not yet spoken, his soft green gaze, as always, soothing away her fears.

"Suspicions about Obi-Wan's decision, we have."

"What do you suspect?" Her gaze swept from Master Yoda back to Windu who sat next to her.

"That Kenobi is being coerced somehow."

Padmé listened intently, fear rivaling against hope within her mind.

"That is what we need you to find out."

"Me?" This time, the feelings raging inside her were displayed in her voice, that had risen several levels in pitch and volume. Mace Windu quickly stood and began pacing behind the row of chairs opposite the one she sat in. The look on his face revealed that the he was finding the request he was about to make rather difficult.

"The part of the message you did not see was Queen's Iviana's discussion with myself and Master Yoda."

"Concerned about Obi-Wan, we are." Yoda explained quietly, leaning heavily on his gimer stick propped in front of him. "Highly irregular this situation is."

'Indeed.' Padmé muttered to herself before Mace continued.

"When we voiced our concern about Obi-Wan's…frame of mind, the queen suggested that we send someone to see for themselves that Obi-Wan came to this decision on his own."

Good, Padmé thought. Another Jedi going to Jovian would certainly discover the real reason behind Obi-Wan's decision and would certainly convince him to return to the Order. But her relief was banished as quickly as it came when Windu spoke again.

"Huh?" She muttered for the second time today.

Mace repeated himself. "Queen Iviana is adamant that **only you** will be permitted to come to Jovian."

Padmé remained silent for a moment, absorbing the request. "I want to help Obi-Wan, believe me, but I think I may be do more harm than good." _Especially after I claw that woman's eyes out of her head!_ Padmé raged inside before continuing. "And what about the queen's petition?"

"Admittance to the Republic, the queen no longer desires." Yoda answered.

"Your purpose for this visit is to ascertain Obi-Wan's mental processes only." Mace continued. "To determine if he came to this decision of his own free will."

"And convince him to return, if you can." Yoda's eyes displayed his own disappointment and worry and Padmé felt similar emotions beginning to rise within her as well.

Now that the shock had worn off, she found herself worrying about being able to persuade Obi-Wan to leave Jovian. What right did she have to ask him to? A Jedi would have stood a better chance. At least they could have sensed if something was wrong and be a visual reminder of what Obi-Wan was leaving behind.

However, if this was what the queen had insisted upon, and the council approved, what choice did she have? She would go, but not for either of those reasons. She would go for Obi-Wan. She just hoped that what the Jedi Masters thought was true. That Obi-Wan had not made this decision with a clear mind.

Yoda was right. This was highly irregular.

She lookedinto the faces of the Jedi Masters. "When do I leave?"

* * *

The light green sequined gown shimmered in the moonlight that streamed through the open windows of the tall, gray palace tower. 

The young man moving through the room adjusted his eyes quickly to the candlelit illumination. He knew his way around this room very well, having grown up in the palace alongside the woman he now approached.

Her long black hair hung loosely down her exposed back, the gown hugging her body closely. She had inherited their mother's looks, that was for sure, he just wished she had inherited her common sense as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked before he reached her side, noting that she did not even bother to turn to face him.

"What I need to,** little** brother."

"You already have the Jedi. He has agreed to your proposal. Why do you insist on bringing a senator here? To Jovian?" Prince Ivan reached out and twirled Iviana to face him.

"Because…" She hesitated and the prince's eyes squinted in confusion. Rarely, did his sister display any hint of faltering. "Because he loves her."

"Ah." Now it made sense. His sister was a powerful queen, demanding the loyalty of her people, although sometimes by questionable methods, Prince Ivan reflected, but when it came to matters of the heart, she was exceptionally jealous and oftentimes vulnerable. "And when this senator arrives? What will you do with her?"

"The only thing I can do."

"If you kill a galactic senator, " he hissed in reply, "you will bring the entire Republic down upon our heads, and they will discover what you have been up to, **big **sister."

"Dear Ivan." The queen patted his face gently. "Go back to your bed and let me make the important decisions."

Ivan was about to continue arguing, when the icy cold stare of his older sister began to glow as white as the moon shining out the window, and suddenly he forgot why he had come here to see her.

"I'm going back to bed." He mumbled before leaving the queen to return to his room. Her blue eyes followed him to the doorway, a wicked grin splayed across her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Padmé Amidala stepped down from her Nubian vessel, her feet crunching against the crumbled rock that comprised the majority of Jovian's surface. She glanced around, noting that other than the spaceport's personnel, no one had apparently come to greet her.

Strange.

The ill feeling about this visit that had been creeping upon her the three days it took to get here immediately worsened.

A graveled path led from the docking platform and past buildings that in the dark looked to be constructed from black durasteel. Glow lights offered what little illumination to the walkway that there was and she kept her eyes mostly on the path in order to keep from stumbling. She was therefore taken aback when confronted by a wiry young woman dressed in plain dark tunics.

"Senator Amidala?"

"Yes. I am she."

The woman's eyes seemed nervous as she hurriedly reached over and took Padmé's travel bag from her hand.

"I am to take you to the palace. The queen is waiting. We must hurry."

The palace must be the building that she had seen upon her arrival towering on the ridge beyond, Padmé decided. From the landing platform, its grand shadowy structure could be seen looming in the distance. It would be at least an hour's walk.

"Why don't you have speeders or transports?" She asked her escort as she caught herself from turning her ankle on a loose stone that lay in the path.

"The reliance of technology creates a dependence that distracts us from our goals." The girl answered back, as if she had been reciting an age-old litany. "It won't be long now."

As they walked, the light cloud covering overhead diminished and the large Jovian moon lit the area well enough that Padmé could see the village and it's plain durasteel buildings that lined the narrow path on which they walked.

It was quiet, almost eerily so.

"Where are the citizens?" She asked the young woman still moving quickly along the path slightly ahead of her.

"They are preparing."

"Preparing for what?" Padmé could not help but ask.

"You will see." Was the short reply.

The escort shuffled toward the end of what was obviously the main thoroughfare to a large dial encased in stone that appeared quite ancient. Padmé recognized it as some sort of time-keeping device, and the Jovian people were obviously using the moon's reflection to read it.

"Now. You watch." The younger woman stopped at the dial and turned back toward the rows of buildings.

Padmé heard a chime ring out somewhere in the distance and then people flooded the streets, turned their faces up toward the moon as well as their hands and started chanting in a language she did not recognize.

"What are they doing?" She asked the younger woman who was now wearing a broad smile.

"Paying homage to Aaryana, Goddess of the moon."

Strange does not quite describe this, Padmé thought, as the chanting soon ended and the people stood still and waited. Moments passed by and they still stood silent.

Padmé leaned forward and whispered. "Now what are they doing?"

"Waiting for Aaryana's blessing."

_Blessing? _

The two women waited for several more minutes before the crowd dispersed quietly back into their small steel hovels. Padmé looked once more to the young woman, noting a frown had crossed her face. Her small blue eyes moved toward Padmé and she shrugged. "Sometimes the goddess is pleased, sometimes she is not. There was no blessing this day." And she picked up Padmé's bag and began their trek once more.

The path steepened somewhat, leading directly up to where the palace loomed over the town below. By the time they had reached its metal gate, Padmé was out of breath. She clicked her tongue in disgust as she noted her shoes were also scuffed.

As soon as they had entered, the young woman set the bag down and backed away through the entrance and disappeared. Padmé stood alone and surveyed the room. The palace foyer was immense, its ceiling rising several stories up, each level reached by a large dark twisting staircase that she noticed in the far corner of the room. There were two open doorways, one on her left and one on the right, but both were darkened.

In fact, this entire planet seemed darkened, and according to the ship's readouts when she had landed, it was only early evening, approximately nineteenth hour.

Her eyes were squinting at the dark tapestries hanging on the nearby wall when a figure moving down the stairs caught her attention. As the being drew closer, Padmé recognized it as Iviana, the Queen of Jovian. She literally seemed to slink down the stairs. _Like a Kathorian sand serpent, _Padmé noted to herself

"Senator Amidala. I am so pleased that you have arrived safely. How was your journey?"

Padmé forced a small smile to appear. "It was long but without incident."

"I am so pleased to hear that." And with a flick of her wrist, servants seemed to materialize from the shadows to take Padmé's cloak and bag, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared into the surrounding darkness.

Iviana strolled closer, taking Padmé's arm and leading her to one of the darkened doorways. "I know you must be tired, but hopefully you are hungry as well. You are just in time for our evening meal."

Padmé would have preferred to lie down to rest, but discovered she was indeed hungry, and besides, she was hoping that Obi-Wan would make his appearance soon.

The dining hall was almost as expansive as the foyer, Padmé noticed as they entered. A fire was burning in the large stone hearth beyond the massive dining table, and several candles were lit along the table's surface as well as mounted in various locations on the walls.

Padmé could not understand the obvious lack of displayed technology. Jovian was not barbaric. They were known for their advances in medicinal and agricultural research. Perhaps just because they had the technology, they had simply chosen not to flaunt it, like her young escort had said. Perhaps she shouldn't be so quick to judge.

She was seated halfway down the long table, four chairs away from Iviana who sat at its head.

Padmé was just about to ask if they would be dining alone when a figure passed into her line of sight and sat down next to the queen.

A whisper of a surprise escaped her before she could stop it. "Obi-Wan."

Her long-time friend, whose eyes so often danced with humor, and whose smile could improve even her worst days, glanced at her coldly, his usually sparkling gaze dull and hard, and he did not even offer a salutation. He glanced critically at Padmé from across the table and then turned, his features shifting to look lovingly at the queen. He then reached across the table to pick up the pale hand that lay there and placed it gently to his lips. The Queen smiled cooly in response to the kiss.

And Padmé shuddered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"Senator Amidala, allow me to introduce my brother, Prince Ivan."

Padmé was somewhat startled by the young man that sat next to her as she had not heard him approach, too wrapped up was she in the appalling scene that was playing out in front of her.

She turned slightly to meet the Prince's warm smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." The young man replied with an inclination of his head as he brushed a light kiss to her hand.

_Hmmm. About my age_, Padmé decided, with similar looks as Iviana, but much more friendly appearing. The same dark wavy hair, the same color of eyes, but not quite as cold. An athletic build, from what she could tell, a noble brow, a strong chin with a slight dimple.

Padmé's first impression of him was pleasing. _Too bad his sister is such a wench!_

She turned her attention back to the head of the table and blinked in surprise to see Obi-Wan glaring at her.

The first course of the meal was served by silent waiters who came and went quickly. Padmé kept her attention between Ivan and Iviana, trying her best to not meet Obi-Wan's blank stare.

Halfway through the second course, Padmé had heard enough pious speeches about the beauties of Jovian, which she considered to be a pile of rocks, and decided to break into the queen's domineering conversation.

"I have been informed, your highness, that you have retracted your petition for admittance to the Republic. May I ask why?"

The queen responded with a callous grin. "Why of course. You see, dear Obi-Wan here," Padmé gulped down the bit of soup that seem to suddenly stick in her throat as she noticed the queen stroking her long fingers across Obi-Wan's face, "is quite familiar with our agricultural concerns, having spent some time with AgriCorps. He has offered to share his knowledge with us. And it just so happens that what he knows is what we needed to know. Imagine that? Obi-Wan is not only the most handsome Jedi but the smartest man as well. Wouldn't you agree?"

When Obi-Wan caught the queen's hand in his and placed a kiss into her palm, Padmé dropped her eyes back down to her soup, twirling the silver spoon through its creamy texture.

"Then if your agricultural concerns are no longer a problem, you do realize the reason for my visit."

"Miss Amidala." Padmé did not miss the obvious drop of her title. "As you can see, your friend here is quite well. When you return to Corsucant, be sure to inform Master Windu that you saw him with your own eyes and he is…fine."

Once more the queen turned her attention to Obi-Wan as her fingers slipped through the length of his hair that hung down across the collar of the silver cloak he wore. "You…are…fine." She purred in a low voice, leaning her head toward him, her intention clear, at which point Padmé stood up, interrupting their romantic display.

"Excuse me. I don't wish to be rude, but I'm afraid the trip and the food have unsettled my stomach. Not that the food was bad," she stammered, feeling the blood rush to her face, both from embarassment and fury, "but I would really like to lie down."

"But of course." Iviana cooed from the end of the table, with barely an arch of her brow. "I'll call a servant to take you to your quarters."

"That won't be necessary, Iviana." Prince Ivan stood. "I'll escort the senator myself."

"Thank you Ivan."

Padmé took the offered arm and the two walked quietly toward the exit of the dining hall.

"Senator?"

Padmé stopped and turned upon hearing the queen's call.

"I do hope that once you have rested, you will feel up to participating in the ceremonies that will be taking place."

"What ceremonies?"

"The village will be participating in a traditional lunar festival in order to celebrate Obi-Wan and I's upcoming marriage ceremony."

Padmé struggled to fight down the bile that was rising in her throat. "When is this ceremony?"

"The first stage of the celebration begins in the morning at ninth hour and will proceed in various stages throughout the day, with the final stage being the actual wedding at eighteenth hour. We hope that you will join us."

"It will be my pleasure." Padmé grated out, thankful that she was still able to speak. She intentionally did not meet Obi-Wan's gaze before turning back to walk alongside Prince Ivan.

Once her feet met the first landing of the staircase, the Prince abruptly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the stairwell.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Listen to me. You must leave!"

What was he talking about? She couldn't leave now! She had to figure out a way to stop this wedding and get Obi-Wan off of this planet! He definitely was not himself. Something was going on here, and she had very little time to figure out what.

"I'm sorry Ivan, I can't do that."

"You must." He now had firmly gripped both of her arms and Padmé noticed his face was hovering closely above her own. Too close.

"And why?" She squirmed, slightly uncomfortable with the nearness of this man she had just met.

"Because if you don't, you will die."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

The mornings on Jovian appeared just as dismal to Padmé as the evenings, especially considering that she had been up all night pacing and worrying. Without checking the single chronometer in the room, Padmé had become aware that morning had finally arrived by the glowlights in the village below that had begunto flicker on and the gradual movement of citizens onto the streets.

Obviously, they are preparing for the celebrations today, she surmised, because soon the village was aglow and busy with activity. From her vantage point, the entire town seemed to be bustling about.

A knock on the door shook her from her silent monitoring and she moved to answer it. Just as her hand reached out to the release the latch on the door, it paused in mid air. What if the person behind the door was Obi-Wan? What would she say to him? Would falling on her knees and begging him to leave with her work? For some reason, Padmé doubted that, but throughout the entire evening's deliberation, she had failed to come up with a better plan. .

Her hand shook slightly as she released the lock and a small smile appeared on her face as she discovered her visitor was none other than Prince Ivan. She moved quickly from the doorway as he appeared quite agitated, entering the room hurriedly.

"I realize you would not listen to me last night, but you must listen to me now."

Padmé moved across the room to the small writing table and chair next to the bed and sat herself upon it, her back to the still-ajar door. Ivan had begun pacing, occasionally stopping to glance out the window.

"Please understand, I love my sister. But she is not what she appears to be. You are in danger here." He turned to face Padmé now, his eyes gently imploring.

"Ivan. I appreciate your consideration for my safety, but I care too much for Obi-Wan to leave. I have to help him."

Ivan shook his head in sympathetic frustration as he knelt down in front of Padmé's seated position. "I wish there were an easier way to say this, but it's too late Senator Amidala. You cannot convince him to leave."

Padmé set her jaw tight and glared down into the blue eyes before her. "I don't believe that."

"Then if you will not listen and heed my warning, I must insist that you allow me to accompany you to the ceremonial activities in order to keep you safe." He stood then looking down upon her, his back toward the doorway. "But whatever you do, during the Gifts ceremony, do not…."

A slight movement in the doorway drew Padmé's attention and Ivan stopped mid sentence and turned to see Queen Iviana standing there.

_Do not what? _Padmé wondered as the Queen entered the room and walked toward her brother.

"Do not allow your unnecessary suspicions interfere with you having a good time." The Queen finished for him, and Padmé was certain that this was not what Ivan had intended to say.

"Iviana, please. Let her…"

And once more the queen would not allow the prince to finish speaking; interrupting him rudely.

"I will let her do as she pleases, brother. She may stay for the ceremonies or she may leave. It is her choice. Miss Amidala is not a prisoner here." She scoffed with a slight chuckle, her eyes boring into Padmé.

"Dear brother, why don't you go check on firstmeal, I would like for it to be served out on the terrace. Perhaps Miss Amidala would enjoy that as well."

The Queen had taken Ivan's arm and moved him away and Padmé was not able to see her face. Within a moment's time, Padmé noticed that Ivan's own features became placid and in a monotone voice, he repeated Iviana's request. "I'm going to go check on firstmeal." And then he left the room.

Force suggestion? Padmé wondered. Was Iviana using the Force? Or did she just have an unequivocal influence on her brother? she contemplated quickly. But surely Obi-Wan would see through any type of Force suggestion. That couldn't be it. It can't be that simple!

Or maybe Obi-Wan really did care for this wretched being. Padmé watched in disgust as the woman slithered back toward her from the doorway, her form-fitting blue gown hugging every centimeter of her voluptuous body.

Not impossible really, Padmé thought dismally -- at least as long as the woman kept her big mouth shut.

"Miss Amidala, as soon as you are dressed for the day, I will have my servant escort you to the terrace for firstmeal."

Iviana turned and began to move toward the door once more, stopping right before reaching it and twirled her head back toward Padmé. "And by the way. I wanted you to know that Obi-Wan and I are so pleased that you have decided to stay and celebrate with us. Our wedding is going to be a a most memorable event."

And as the queen slinked out the door, Padmé muttered under her breath, "Over my dead body."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay – I'm getting a little antsy and impatient about getting to the heart of this story – so therefore, this is going to be a rather long chapter – a combination of at least two or three actually – because if I am getting impatient, I know some of you probably are as well! Sorry about that. So I'll skip over the tiny cliff danglers you are used to seeing from me, and no doubt will see throughout this next chapter and I'll focus more on the big nailbiting one at the end. : ) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Padmé donned the provided ceremonial gown made of light blue shimmersilk, heavily studded with what appeared to be crystals. The servant who had attended her did not fail to adorn her hair as well, with tiny shimmering stones embedded throughout her long loose curls.

She checked her appearance in the mirror after the servant had left. If only she was confident as she appeared. The truth was, she was scared. Iviana had some sort of mysterious power over the men in her life, and Padmé was beginning to wonder if there was anything she could do about it.

What little she had seen of Obi-Wan had been in the presence of the queen. She did not seem to control him in any way, but he definitely was not himself. Or at least the Obi-Wan she had known for so long. Maybe he's changed, she argued with herself, in the mirror. Maybe he's happy. And just maybe, he ….

Padmé could not finish her thought, as the breakfast that she had just eaten an hour before began to churn in her stomach.

She glanced back up into the mirror after gripping her offending mid section. '_Oh grow up, Padmé._' She chastised the frowning expression that reflected back toward her. Queen Iviana is a beautiful woman with a lot of …personality.

Maybe he actually loves her.

The prince's earlier warning tickled the back of her mind. She had not forgotten what he had said. At the time, she was adamant to stay and rescue her friend, but now, she wasn't sure he even needed to be rescued.

_He's a Jedi Knight. He can take care of himself. _

Her mind made up, she grabbed her travel bag with the intention of leaving Jovian as quickly as possible when the door to her room opened and Prince Jovian, dressed in shimmering robes of silver and blue stepped in, his broad smile glowing nearly as much as his wardrobe. He glanced down to the bag she held in her hand and quickly frowned.

"You aren't leaving, are you Senator?"

"But…this morning you said I should."

_What was going on? Was this man in his right mind? _

"Excuse me?" Prince Ivan reached for her bag and put it on a nearby bench, placing her now empty hand upon his arm. "I'm not sure what you are talking about, Padmé."

_So, we've moved up to a first-name basis, have we?_ Padmé smirked as he continued without blinking.

"We need to hurry. The ceremony will be starting soon. My sister and your friend are waiting downstairs."

_My friend_, Padmé reflected. No matter how he had changed and the decisions he had made, he was still her friend, and he at least deserved a goodbye, whether he wished to hear it or not.

"Then we'd better hurry." She attempted a smile as they moved quickly down the flight of stairs.

The couple exited the palace into the bright moonlit surroundings and moved down the steps lit by small glowlights encased in each stone.

"I thought you said they were waiting for us?"

"They'll be here momentarily." Prince Ivan patted her hand reassuredly.

Just then Padmé heard the hum of a speeder's engine approaching, the surprise of seeing such technology being used on Jovian, especially in such grand style. The speeder's design easily accommodated six full grown beings, its silver hull polished to a high sheen. The passenger area was open, but covered by an intricately carved silver dome. Padmé had never seen anything like it.

She accepted Ivan's hand in helping her board the hovering vehicle and sat on a long metallic bench opposite the one Queen Iviana and Obi-Wan had sat upon.

As the driver of the vehicle began to move forward, Padmé could not help but comment.

"I thought that the use of technology on Jovian was discouraged." She directed toward Iviana, attempting to keep her eyes focused away from the way the couple was holding hands.

"For the villagers, it is, but as Queen, it is oftentimes necessary. In a monarchy, it is sometimes difficult to keep the common people happy, but you will find that they are quite pleased with their lives as they are. They take great pride in their work and their home."

Padmé attempted to hide the doubtful look on her face as she glanced outside the vehicle to see nothing but dust and rocks. She turned to meet Iviana's gaze once more as the queen continued.

"It is celebrations like this that the people of Jovian live for. Obi-Wan and I have timed our nuptials to coincide with this annual event."

"You mean the lunar ceremony is an annual festivity?" Padmé asked in genuine curiosity.

"Why yes. Every year, Jovian celebrates the ending of the lunar cycle and the beginning of the solar cycle. The solar cycle is of great importance to Jovian, seeing that it occurs only once every four seasons and lasts for a such a short time. During that time, the village works diligently to grow crops that will sustain their families and the palace throughout the lunar seasons."

"But I thought that was what the hothouses were for." Padmé interrupted.

Iviana smiled ruefully at Obi-Wan obviously due to Padmé's assumed ignorance before proceeding with her informative speech.

"The hothouses are used to grow greenery that may be used for off-world trading, not that Jovian participates in all that much. We are mainly concerned with our own needs. We are, as you might say, self-sufficient. Especially now that Obi-Wan has arrived."

Padmé turned to glance at Obi-Wan, who had remained silent the entire time until now.

"You see Padmé, with my short training at AgriCorps, I have been able to share what I learned and will help the Jovian people advance their agricultural research so that they may begin to grow their produce inside the hothouses, even during the lunar season. Once they accomplish that, there will be no need for an alliance with the Republic. They will indeed need no help from anyone."

Padmé saw a glint of self-pride in Obi-Wan's gaze; a look she had never seen before, and one that she did not like. She turned her attention once more to the queen.

"And what about the crystal mining on the Jovian moon. I thought that you had discovered they had medicinal qualities, such that the Republic could certainly benefit from."

"Ah yes. The crystal mines. I'm afraid that our research has failed us in that area, Miss Amidala. The mining process proved too dangerous. Over the years, we have actually lost the lives of several miners. The risks outweighed the benefits I'm afraid. What we had thought was some sort of anti-viral discovery ended up just being pretty rocks. Like the ones on your gown."

Padmé glanced down to the extravagant gown she wore. "I see," she replied coolly.

And she was beginning to see more and more. An overbearing monarchy that ruled its people with neglect and deprivation, not of basic needs for survival, but of technology, transportation, and contact with other worlds. Essentially and literally keeping them in the dark.

As she glanced back toward Obi-Wan, who had turned his attention to the approaching village, Padmé thought that if indeed Obi-Wan was to be the King of Jovian, he would change all that. At least she hoped so.

After the vehicle stopped, she sat and waited, watching the queen being helped off the transport by Obi-Wan and then turned to watch Ivan exit as well. She stepped up and turned to back down the short exit steps, but caught the heavy beaded gown under her heel and she began to fall.

She felt the sudden assistance of a pair of strong hands on her waist, and assuming it was Ivan, turned to thank him, but paused in stunned silence, finding herself face to face with Obi-Wan. His hands still held her firmly around the waist and he opened his mouth to speak, but his lips merely twitched and then closed tightly. Glancing back up into the blue-green depths of his eyes, she saw an emotion there that she did not recognize and could not describe.

"Obi-Wan!" The queen's shrill command pierced through the darkness. "Come. Your people are waiting."

And then Obi-Wan's hands left her, although Padmé noted, it seemed they did so hesistantly, leaving her standing next to the transport slightly befuddled.

Ivan quickly stole up to her side and escorted her to the stone observation deck that appeared centuries old, the corners of the benches within it chipped and the seats appearing quite worn.

From inside, the queen and her company could view the ceremonies taking place in the village, and it wasn't long before those ceremonies began.

Padmé seated herself next to Prince Ivan, who sat next to the queen and on the other side of the queen sat Obi-Wan, who could not seem to decide whether to focus on the activities taking place or the woman at his side.

Padmé rolled her eyes in disgust and watched the crowd of beings that began to gather in the center of the circle of stones below them. A large fire had been built in the center of the circle in the shape of a crescent moon and Padmé noticed that the villagers had adorned themselves with various moon objects as well. Some held staffs topped with glittering moon symbols, while some of the men had actually painted white crescent moons onto their bodies.

A tingling chime rang out and the crowd stilled and looked up into the stands at the Queen who officially began the ceremonies with a small wave of her hand. A loud whoop flew out of the crowd and then the villagers began dancing to the rhythmic beating of drums that surrounding the circumference of the circle.

"This is the ritual dancing ceremony. The villagers are attempting to please Aaryana." Prince Ivan explained as he leaned slightly toward Padmé.

"The Moon Goddess." She replied evenly.

"Why yes. Have you heard of her?" Ivan sounded almost pleased.

"Vaguely." Padmé uttered cynically and continued watching the display. At least a dozen dancers undulated and quivered about the small arena, moon-topped staffs twirling, and moon-tatooes being beaten upon with fists. After what seemed like several hours, the drumming came to an abrupt halt and the crowd went wild with cheering. Padmé didn't know whether to applaud or be silent. She swept her gaze down the bench and noted the queen sitting regally with her chin held proudly in silence, so she did nothing.

The ceremonies continued, including a magnificant feast, of which Padmé barely participated in. It seemed she had lost her appetite. Thepalace staff sat at a large crescent shaped table carved from smooth stone and the villagers piled food upon it. Padmé had never seen so much food in her life.

"It gives the Jovian people great pleasure in providing the queen with such bounty." Ivan explained.

"No doubt." Padmé replied, but she could not help but wonder why they felt the need to do so. The amount of food that had been brought before the small group would be enough to feed the village for an entire season.

Following the feast, a chime once more rang out and Prince Ivan escorted Padmé back to the ancient grandstand.

"What's next?" She asked the prince, who seemed to be sitting closer than he had been before.

"This is the best part. The Gifts Ceremony."

"Gifts Ceremony?" Padmé repeated. _Wasn't this the one that Ivan had insinuated was dangerous?_

Prince Ivan noted the panicked tone of her voice and placed a hand to Padmé's thigh.

"There's nothing to worry about. The villagers simply bring forth gifts to sacrifice to the Goddess Aaryana. If the goddess is pleased, she will send forth her blessing."

That doesn't sound very dangerous, Padmé agreed, but she wondered what happened if the goddess was not pleased. She was about to ask the prince that very question when lines of villagers began proceeding forth to the large polished stone bench that lay at the foot of the royal seating area.

Padmé saw clothing, household items, silver coins, and hothouse plants. It appeared that the Jovian people were offering the very best that they had to the goddess. _To the queen_, Padmé corrected herself, and as she glanced down to Iviana, her lip curled in detest as she saw Obi-Wan placing kisses along her hand and wrist. The queen was giggling and not paying the least bit of attention to the enormous amount of gifts the villagers were bestowing upon her.

Once the last gift had been placed upon the stone altar, the queen stood and the entire village watched her in enraptured silence. She held her hands up toward the large moon overhead and waited.

But nothing happened.

Queen Iviana dropped her hands down to her side and glared at the crowd gathered at her feet.

"It appears that the goddess has found your gifts insufficient."

Padmé watched and listened as a murmur of disappointment rippled through the crowd. Suddenly, a male voice rose up from the rear.

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" he began shouting, and soon the hundreds of villagers who stood there joined in his chant.

The queen allowed the noise to escalate for a while until holding her hand up, quieting the crowd immediately.

"As you all know, a sacrifice has not been required of the Jovian people for many seasons."

"But we need the sunlight!" A woman yelled from the side of the crowd, and the throng soon joined in with similar statements before beginning their sacrificial chant once more.

Padmé watched as the queen quieted them once more with a lifting of her hand.

"Then so be it. For the first time in my reign as your Queen, it appears that Aaryana requires a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Padmé repeated, looking at the queen in confused dismay.

"Yes." The queen answered, her cold blue glare locking onto Padmé. "A **human **sacrifice."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

"Now wait a minute, Iviana." Prince Ivan rose quickly to stand as a barrier between Padmé and his stalking sister.

Padmé glanced frantically at Obi-Wan who stood quietly behind the queen

_Is he just going to stand there and do nothing? _

"Ivan, move out of the way. You heard them. The goddess demands a sacrifice."

Ivan watched, nearly panic-stricken as Iviana reached behind her and Obi-Wan handed her a long, silver, crescent-shaped blade.

"You planned this all along." Prince Ivan's voice lowered as the queen stepped dangerously near him, her eyelids fluttering half closed, an evil grin forming on her lips.

"You allowed yourself to get too close Ivan. I told you how it had to be…and why."

And as Padmé watched in horror, the queen lifted her hand revealing the largemoon-shaped pendant she always wore, opened it and blew a glittering dust into Ivan's face. Within a minute, the prince was backing away and mumbling. "The goddess demands a sacrifice." And he turned around with a completely blank look to his face.

"Oh, to the Sith Hells with this!" Padmé blurted out before she turned and leapt over the railing and off the grandstand. Holding the bulk of her gown in her hands, she landed firmly on the rocky ground below and attempted to run away from the crowd, but was immediately abducted by a swarm of villagers.

The queen swaggered her way down from the platform and through the mob that immediately parted for her. Padmé squirmed beneath the firm hands that seemed to hold her on all sides.

"You're not going to get away with this." She spat out to Iviana as she approached.

"Oh, but I will, Senator. You see, you have voluntarily agreed to take part in a traditional religious ceremony on Jovian, as a wedding gift, you might say. The completion of the ceremony calls for a sacrifice, and you gave yourself of your own free will, in order to save the man you love."

"What are you talking about?" Padmé glanced behind Iviana to see Obi-Wan still standing on the stone platform, well out of hearing range.

"It's simple." Iviana leaned closely to Padmé, her voice a low, husky whisper. "If you value your friend's life, you will give your own. Your life for his. Because I assure you, I will not marry him as long as you are alive. I do not share, you see."

Padmé shuddered as the queen's long white fingernail traced along her cheek. "What it comes down to is this my dear: You give your own life freely to save his, and he lives. Otherwise, you will both die. Right here. Right now."

She'd do it. This crazy queen would actually do it. She would kill her and Obi-Wan without hesitation and Padmé knew it.

Padmé quickly searched her feelings, expecting to find acute fear, but what gripped her was uncertainty, not about the decision placed before her, but of her own feelings. Feelings she had not examined until this moment.

The queen was a raving lunatic, but the maniac was right. She was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. She just wished that she could have told him that before she died.

The queen stepped back and viewed Padmé crticially before continuing. "But perhaps I am being too generous." Her long fingernail now tapped on teeth in mock concentration. "I believe you are too strong and stubborn a woman to agree to what I want, so it doesn't really matter." She laughed, wickedly before leaning once more down to Padmé's ear. "I shall kill you anyway, and you will help me do it."

"And just how do you plan to go about that?" Padmé sneered as she struggled against the bruising grips on her arms.

"The sacrifice must be prepared for the altar!" She yelled out to the gathered crowd, at which time the hands gripping her arms hoisted her up, new hands firmly grasping her legs as they hauled her to the rocky bench.

Iviana personally cleared the stony surface of the previous gift offerings before the villagers placed Padmé upon it, quickly strapping her flailing arms and legs to the bars that were embedded around the perimeter of the bench.

"My brother will now record your final testimony to be sent to Coruscant, in which you will state your knowledge and acceptance of your ultimate sacrifice to the people of Jovian. And be sure to smile, Senator. I know how public officials love being recorded."

"I will do no such thing." Padmé glared at the queen now hovering over her, seeing Ivan moving into her view with a holographic recording device.

Just then, from somewhere in the crowd a young female voice yelled out. "Maybe this one is not the proper sacrifice!"

Padmé turned her head to look hopefully into the crowd, meeting the eyes of the young woman who had met her at the spaceport when she had arrived.

The queen swung in the general direction of the comment. "And why wouldn't she be? And who are you to question my authority in such matters!" The queen's usually steady voice had risen several pitches.

The young woman's voice quieted, but she continued bravely. "Because the goddess has not given us her blessing."

"A blessing? Is that all you people think about? Fine!"

And as Padmé watched from her supine position, the queen lifted one hand to the moon, following which all the villagers' heads turned skyward, and with the other, she pressed on the silver moon-shaped ring that she wore on her little finger.

Immediately from a hidden cable running across the sky from the arena down the middle of the village issued forth a glittering substance, powder-fine, floating on the slight breeze of the moonlit atmosphere. The entire village whispered in awe amongst themselves. "The blessing!"

And to Padmé's dismay, they soon turned back to the task at hand, the young woman whom Padmé was hoping would be her salvation disappearing into the crowd.

The glittering dust began to fall toward Padmé and at first she blew it away with a puff of her breath, but some of it inadverently entered her nose and mouth. As it quickly made its way into her bloodstream, she found herself becoming slightly disoriented.

_It's hallucinogenic! _

She looked up to Iviana who was wearing her typical smug expression.

"You are drugging your people into submission. Even your own brother, and.." Padmé nearly gagged on her next words. "your future husband."

"And what harm does that do?" Iviana purred next to her ear. "Don't they look happy?"

Padmé turned her head slightly to view the merging crowd, and noticed Obi-Wan making his way through it, heading straight toward the altar where she lay.

"Stoned out of their minds is more like it." She repled cynically.

Iviana pulled back slightly once more and stared deeply into Padmé's eyes. "I was right. You are strong. And I'm afraid I'm impatient. We are going to have to give you a more concentrated dose."

Padmé jerked her arm in surprise as she felt a slight prick and then an ice cold substance oozing into her veins.

"You crazy bitch…" Her words came out slurred as Padmé lost control of her speech, hallucinatory sparks of white light blurring her vision. Her tongue felt thick and her limbs felt like liquid. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she re-opened them, the hologram recorder was focusing in on her face.

"Now repeat after me, my dear. I, Senator Amidala, hereby offer my life to fulfill a religious ritual on the planet Jovian in the name of galactic diplomacy. I came to this decision of my own free will."

Padmé heard the words being repeated, in her own voice, but was unable to stop them from flowing out of her mouth.

After delivering the speech, her eyes rolled back in her head and through the buzzing sound in her ears, she faintly heard the queen telling Prince Ivan to edit the message as necessary and send it to Coruscant the following morning.

When she forced her eyelids open the next time, the queen's icy blue corneas appeared a luminous white, and she caught the moonlit glint off of a long silver blade that was aimed above her heart.

Then the glint turned into a glow that filled her vision and blinded her, the sacrificial chanting around her faded away, and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

The first thing Padmé noticed was the wonderfully cultured tones of a voice that was distinctly familiar to her, although it seemed to be coming from a distance.

The next thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was a blinding white light.

So, this was what passing into the Force was like.

She immediately closed her eyes against the offensive glare.

At least Obi-Wan was here. Or that's who she thought that voice belonged to. So the Queen killed him too, just like she had threatened to.

Or had she? There had been no pain, at least that she could remember.

Maybe I'm still under that hallucinogenic drug's influence, Padmé thought.

She was certain that when she forced open her heavy eyelids she would see Queen Iviana's face, but all she saw was that damn light again. This time, she brought up her hand in an attempt to block its source.

Once her eyesight adjusted, she discovered, much to her surprise, that she was in the guest room at the palace. She was still on Jovian. She glanced quickly about the room for any sign of Iviana in all of her hideous beauty, and then her hand flew to her chest, searching between the laces of the gown she still wore.

No puncture wound. No scar at all. She was absolutely certain that there had been a knife poised above her, ready to come down and claim her life.

What had happened?

Perhaps the soothing tones of the voice coming from the outer room would tell her.

She crept silently off of the bed and tiptoed across the cold slate floor, stopping at the doorway to listen to the conversation.

"No, Master Windu. The situation is under control. The queen is no longer a threat."

"Is she in custody then?" The deep voice asked.

"No. She's dead."

"I see." The voice replied.

"I request that the council send a Jedi team to secure the planet's population and begin the detoxification process. There also needs to be a monitoring of the transition of power now that Prince Ivan has taken the throne."

After a short pause, the other man continued. "The council agrees. Master Billaba and her padawan will leave for Jovian immediately."

"Thank you Master Windu."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master Yoda?"

"Good to see you, it is. Gave us all quite a fright, you did."

"I apologize Master Yoda, but it was necessary."

"Understand, we do. See you on Coruscant soon."

"Jedi Council out." The darker skinned Jedi stated as the holographic message ended.

Obi-Wan leaned back in the seat in front of the projector and wearily ran his hands through his auburn hair, then skimming them through his beard. It had been a most difficult mission -- possibly even more difficult on Padmé than myself, he decided.

He stood up slowly from the chair and stretched his tan tunic-covered arms over his head. Perhaps he had better check on her. A Force sleep suggestion usually didn't last this long.

Obi-Wan turned to walk to the guest chamber in the next room, but came to an abrupt stop when he looked up and saw Padmé standing in the doorway.

"You bastard." She exclaimed before turning on her heel and going back into her room to pack her travel bag.

He followed her to the room and watched her pack, crossing his arms casually across his chest. She never looked up at him, hurriedly cramming her various clothing strung about the room back into the small bag.

"I come here to help you and you lead me on. You let me think that you are marrying that….that….monster. Let me think that you love her! " Padmé shook a fistful of hosiery in the general direction of Obi-Wan before pushing it deeply into the pack.

Turning to grab the last of her things flung haphazardly across the back of a chair by the window, she hissed as the sunlight streamed into her face.

"And what's with all the damn sunlight?"

"It's the solar season." Obi-Wan answered matter-of-factly.

"The solar season!" Padmé declared, turning to face him. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days." Obi-Wan answered, still in his previous pose at the doorway.

"Two days? Does it usually take two days for a drug to wear off?"

"Not exactly. But you were exhausted and I figured you would appreciate the rest."

"Don't tell me, " Padmé mirrored Obi-Wan's posture, although in a much more agitated form. "You used the Force to put me to sleep."

"It seemed best at the time."

Padmé stared at him, not being able to decide whether to kiss or slap the smirk off of his face. "And what made you decide that?"

"Well." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "You were saying some pretty interesting things, although I imagine it was due to the drug."

"Like…what sort of things?"

_Like how much you loved me…for one_, Obi-Wan recalled. "Mostly just mumblings. Nothing really discernible."

Padmé's eyes squinted, realizing that Obi-Wan was withholding the truth from her. She could tell in two ways: One, his eyes always betrayed him, and two, he was blushing.

"You know, you won't be going anywhere for a while." Obi-Wan stated, his head nodding toward the overflowing bag that lay on the bed. "I'm afraid the villagers destroyed your cruiser. Master Windu is sending another, but it will be three days before it arrives."

"Why would the villagers destroy my ship?"

"Uhm. There were some complications following the ceremony, but I'll spare you the details." He motioned with a flip of his hand as Padmé sat herself down heavily upon the bed.

"Oh please, indulge me." She stated somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm afraid it's a long story." Obi-Wan smiled mischeviously in return.

"Well it appears that we have plenty of time, Obi-Wan." She replied with a somewhat bitter tone.

"Well…" Obi-Wan brushed his hand back through his hair and moved to the small table and chair in the room, seating himself down in order to get comfortable. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"How about at the beginning?"

"The beginning?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes. The night that **Ivi-ana**," Padmé intentionally enunciated the foul name, "came into our lives."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

"When I first met Iviana, I have to admit that I was impressed with the power that she seemed to possess. And you must remember, that it was **you **who introduced us." Obi-Wan stated with a wink.

"Thanks for the reminder." Padmé crossed her legs beneath her on the bed and grinned in response to the gentle teasing.

"But I knew the power was not her own. I could feel the dark side of the Force surrounding her, although she did not wield it. She wasn't Force sensitive, so she couldn't have been drawing from it.

My interest was piqued during our first dance. While she carried on relatively innocent conversaion, there was an underlying subtlety of suggestion. I merely played along. I was curious to see what she was up to.

Following the banquet, I walked her back to the guest quarters, **at her request**," Obi-Wan grinned once more, "and it was there that she attempted to persuade me using a bit more deceptive methods."

"Persuade you?" Padmé interrupted. "Obi-Wan…did you…?"

"Oh..no…**no**." Obi-Wan hurriedly stated. "I left her at the apartment entrance and took a sample of the powder she had blown into my face back to the Temple. I had the full intention of contacting the council regarding what I had discovered, but Iviana was very – persistent. I don't think there was a moment over the next day that she wasn't with me and then before I knew it, the council had assigned me to return with her to Jovian to check on the planet's situation."

"Why didn't the powder affect you?" Padmé asked, leaning forward onto her arms propped upon her knees.

"Jedi are trained to control their bodies to resist the introduction of any foreign substance, especially toxins. I used the Force to counteract any reaction that might have occurred. I did get a rather nasty headache, though."

"That's a relief." Padmé muttered quietly.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing. Please continue." She urged politely.

"When I arrived at Jovian, I was appalled at the apparent lack of care the queen showed her people. She denied them resources that would improve their lives, demanded ridiculous work schedules from them, and did not provide them with the most basic of needs – such as adequate lighting sources.

Over the next week or so, I tried to interview some of the villagers. I had my suspicions that they were being coerced somehow. Who in their right minds would live under these conditions and not revolt?"

"What did you find out?" Padmé already had guessed, but she wanted to hear Obi-Wan's opinion of the situation.

"Nothing at first. Iviana was so…uhm…faithful to me that I didn't have a chance to speak to anyone outside of the palace without raising suspicion.

It was during the second week while one of the villagers was deliverying food to the palace that I found out something very disturbing. When I asked the elderly man why the town seemed so excited the past couple of days, he informed me that they were preparing for the end of the lunar cycle and would be hosting a grand ceremony to pay homage to the moon goddess, Aaryana. When I asked him what the ceremony entailed, he informed me quite thoroughly. I knew there was a problem when he got so excited about the Gifts ceremony that sometimes included a sacrifice."

"Yes. I'm quite familiar with that part." Padmé said with a rueful grin.

"What was most disturbing was the fact that this man seemed quite excited at the prospect that he, himself, might actually **be** the sacrifice. Apparently, the village deems it a great honor."

There was a pause of silence, before Padmé chose to ask the question she had not yet heard an answer to.

"So, when was it that you agreed to...marry her?"She asked with a somewhat sour look on her face.

Obi-Wan released a short laugh at the look. "Around the sixth week of my visit, I noticed my exposure to the drug hadescalated. I found traces of it in my food, on my pillow. I knew she was up to something. And I had not yet discovered the source of the drug or how she was using it against the village. And there was also the sacrificial ceremony I needed to witness in a couple of weeks. I had to pretend Padmé."

And upon noticing Padmé's brow raised in suspicion, he repeated his words.

"It was all pretend. I hope you believe me."

Padmé closed her eyes instinctively upon the shock of the memory of initially hearing the marriage announcement. "Please Obi-Wan. Go on."

"I did not witness the actual agreement between Iviana and the council, but I had assumed that another Jedi would be sent to Jovian to ascertain my well-being. I had hoped it would be another Jedi so that I could inform them of what I had discovered and perhaps they could investigate while I kept Iviana….busy."

Padmé frowned distastefully at that statement.

"But the council sent you." He smiled.

"Yes, they did." Padmé responded quietly. "Obi-Wan, let's cut to the chase. What happened at the ceremony? Did you kill Queen Iviana?"

"No. I did." A male voice echoed from the outer room as Prince Ivan entered approached Padmé confidently.

"For the first time in my life, I stood up to my sister. I fought off the drug that she had been using to influence my mind. I had never been able to do that before, but seeing you tied to that altar and seeing the crazed look on Iviana's face, I realized that you were about to die, and I couldn't let that happen. I love you Padmé Amidala. I want you to be my wife."

Prince Ivan did not see the stunned expression on the nearby Jedi's face, but he did see the one on the senator's. He smiled at her before turning to Obi-Wan.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat once more, surprised to find that his legs were refusing to cooperate. "Why yes. Of course."

He rose shakily and left the two of them alone, went to the outer room and began pacing, but his nerves soon sent him fleeing the area at a rapid pace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen **

A few hours later, Padmé found Obi-Wan wandering through one of the hothouses not too far from the palace. One of the servants had pointed her in that direction, and she followed a well-used path that led directly to the long transparisteel building.

She peeked her head inside the deserted structure aglow with red solar lighting, rows upon rows of greenery lining the narrow walkways. The air was heavy with humidity and smelled of soil and living plants. She breathed in deeply, the pleasing scent confirming that she had made the right decision.

"Obi-Wan?" She called out softly as she made her way down the center path.

She found him standing at the juncture of a crosswalk, staring at a large variegated leaved specimen that was blooming with numerous, fairly large rose-colored blossoms.

"A junaberry bush." He noted without turning around. "During its peak season, it grows large edible berries. They are very sweet and quite nutritious. It is a relative to the non-producing juna tree. However, this plant will not produce fruit in an artificial environment such as this."

There was a long pause while Padmé searched for something to say. Only in times of distress had she ever known Obi-Wan to spout such trivia – and nothing ever so mundane as he had just done.

"So when's the wedding?" He asked, with his back still to her, so that he did not see Padmé biting her lip to keep from laughing. She struggled to regain some control before she spoke.

"Tomorrow night. The preparations had already been made, so we figured, why waste them?"

He did turn then, in a quick twist that caused his his dark brown robe to swat at the surrounding bushes, nearly knocking them off of their metallic stands.

Padmé could not contain herself any longer and she burst out laughing. "If you could just see your face!"

His face, one that previously revealed astonishment soon turned to confusion and then was lit with the slightest spark of hope.

"But…." Obi-Wan stammered. "He said he loved you. You would be a queen."

"A queen? I've had that experience already, thanks. Plus, a woman doesn't agree to marry every man that comes along and says he loves her, you know." Padmé shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Obi-Wan, you can be such a Gungan sometimes." She teased.

"Then there's still a chance…" he mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Excuse me?" Padmé took a step forward to hear him better.

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan turned and plucked one of the deep rose-colored blossoms from off the bush and handed it to Padmé.

"And what if **this** particular man told you that he loved you?"

Padmé felt the blood rush to her face and with the articifial red illumination around her, hoped that it did not show, but she was definite that the pulse that was now beating rapidly in her throat and the increased rate of her respirations would be quite evident to anyone who was watching.

She accepted the blossom with shaking fingers and took another step forward.

"I would say that I loved him back." She answered softly.

"That's good to hear." Obi-Wan sighed as he ran his finger through the length of a curl dangling alongside her face. "It will make for a much more pleasant marriage."

Before Padmé could respond, she found her mouth occupied with the soft carees of Obi-Wan's lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, as a first kiss should be, but nevertheless, Padmé felt her blood pounding in her veins and the feel of his mouth upon her sent a warmth that spread throughout her trembling body.

Just as he was about to withdraw, Padmé dared to bring her hand to his neck and pull him back to her mouth to deepen the kiss in a way that left no doubt as to what her feelings were or what her answer to his proposal would be.

The rising sun two days later streamed in upon the slim figure of Padmé Amidala standing and staring out the arching window of her guest room in the Jovian palace. The pink and yellow light filtered through the nearly transparent coverlet she had wrapped around her body. Obi-Wan watched her from the bed they shared, completely enraptured by her beauty before rising to move behind her, encasing her in the shelter of his arms.

"You know, Jovian isn't as horrid as I had thought." Padmé said quietly. "Maybe it's the sunlight. Or maybe its because I'm so in love."

"Probably the sunlight." Obi-Wan teased, receiving a slight pinch on his arm in return. "But I'm glad to hear you don't disapprove of the planet any longer. Once the prince accepted his defeat in winning your heart, he offered to allow us to spend our honeymoon here."

Padmé turned slowly to stare at Obi-Wan with a look of complete disbelief and disgust.

Obi-Wan tried to display serenity, but gradually lost the battle and grinned widely, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "If you could have seen your face!"

"You jerk!" Padmé playfully slapped his bare chest before meeting his descending lips with her own.

"Perhaps you would prefer," he said quietly before placing a series of feather-light kisses along her cheek while Padmé opened the wrap to press her bare body against him. "Naboo." He whispered upon meeting her ear before inhaling the lobe to nibble upon.

"That's fine." Padmé said in a simple tone, causing Obi-Wan to pull back in surprise.

"Just **fine**?"

"Yes. Fine." She repeated with a twinkle in her eye. "Naboo is fine…and…. **you…are…fine**." She accentuated the last few words, to which Obi-Wan rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, recognizing the compliment that had so often been used by Queen Iviana.

"Don't even start that." He playfully warned with a quick kiss to her lips that soon turned into anything but chaste.

After their kiss ended, Padmé turned again in his arms and Obi-Wan wrapped the coverlet around them both as they looked back out the window to watch the Jovian sun moving above the horizon. Its rays glinted off a descending transport ship carrying the replacement Jedi team, the ship that would be taking them back to Coruscant, where they would begin their lives – together.

-eNd -


End file.
